Kamen Rider:Rion
by ranibowdragonslayer
Summary: When the world is in danger thanks to the hands The underworld an new evil organisation its up to Ryuji a average boy and Ion the flame salamander to crate the new Kamen Rider Rion and his mentor Kamen Rider Alicorn to save this world (this will have cross over specials with other Riders )


**KAMEN RIDER: RION **

**A/N Hey every one this might seem strange that I am suddenly making a Kamen Rider fan fic but I am a massive fan of Kamen Rider but as always I hope you enjoy it also if you read my fics im sorry I have been slacking of on them but I am putting them all on a pause for a while until I can gather my thoughts on them but this fic will be my number 1 fic for the time just until the end of the pauses witch shouldn't last more than 2 months thanks for understanding. (Also this happens after Gaim so the year would be 2015)**

**Chapter 1: Games Begin **

(some segments of this story are from a narrators pov)

The year was 2015 and the winter brake had ended, it was the first day of school for the town of Kirameku city (Kirameku means sparkling). It was to many people the best place in the world it was full of 5 star hotels and home to the biggest casino in the world Athena's den where rich men and women would go just to show of how good they was at everything and anything. Sadly for every good thing in this city there was the bad, underneath the glitter of this city there was a criminal underground know as The Underworld witch would deal in the common things related to crime but rumours went out that they would trade artefacts that would grant the hold ultimate power and this is where this story begins….

The date was the 4th of January and it was the first day back of school after winter brake and 17 year old Ryuji Kurokaowa was on his way to Olympus High School Ryuji was an average school boy standing at 5 foot 7 he had dirty blond hair witch people would often think was a light shade of brown but after looking closely you could see more of a blond. He had light blue eyes witch one of his eyes was always covered by a messy natural side fringe, Ryuji was the type of boy who would keep himself to himself. He wanted to work on motor cycles when he left his school it was always his dream even though most people find him wired for it but that's never stopped him as he reached the school gates the school bell rang.

**Ryuji pov**

Well hear goes a new term at school, I wonder what's going to happen noting existing I guess, as I made my way to the front entrance of the school I saw a teacher standing out side the main door inspecting students for any 'mistakes' such as uniform or behaviour as I made my way to the door I got stopped by the teacher his name was Mr Akieko he was a older man in his late 50s he had a bald head and was a big man he was 7 foot and he wore a black suit he was also my home room teacher he was a very kind man.

"Ah Ryuji"

"Oh Good morning Akieko sensei" I said.

"Ah as good mannered as ever I see do you know the reason I stopped you?" he asked in a very kind but firm voice.

"Oh no sorry" I replied.

"Its because you left this on your desk the last day of term" he said passing me my ID tag in this school we had to carry a ID Tag 24/7 in case of emergences. My ID tag had a picture of me and my details such as my name and address and my date of birth.

"Oh thanks I was wondering where this wonder of to, well I should get to class bye Sensei" I said walking away making my way to my first class.

As I made my way though the building that was as plan as ever a lot of halls and doors and I made my way to class room 257 and went in and took my seat, after about 5 minutes all of the students was seated and the teacher walked in she was a new teacher just started this year her name was miss Saki she had blond curly hair and a dark blue eyed and always had a smile on her face she was wearing a grey pencil skirt and a white shirt and a grey blazer.

"Good morning class I hope we all had a good brake, now I know it's a bit of a shocker we are having a new student today so please make her feel welcome" as she said that all the class saw the door open to reveal a girl she looked about 5 foot 4 and had brown straight hair that went to her shoulders and the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen she was good looking our black blazer suited her and she had a dark blue skirt on and hand a red bow on her shirt and she had black tights on with white shoes.

"Good morning everyone I am Kitty Imodio, its nice to meet you all, lets all get along ok" she said.

When she said that I herd most of the guys in the class start whispering saying she was cutie and if she had a boy friend it was really annoying, "Ok now Kitty please take the sear next to Ryuji" Miss Saki said, after she sat down I herd whispering saying ii was lucky and that someone's chance was ruined, it wasn't I wasn't going to try and hit on her. As the English class began I found my eyes wonder to Kitty she looked like an average school girl but there was some thing off about her I looked up and down her she was good looking I give her that the something caught my attention, she was wearing some sort of case on her skirt was it a phone case it was a silver looking box but the top was missing so you could put stuff in and take stuff out as I concentrated on the case I saw there was a pattern on it witch looked like a gold sun on it and there was something blue in the case. The case looked kind of hypnotic.

As the bell sounded for lunch I decide to talk to her as I turned around to her I saw most of the guys in class who was about to talk to her disperse and I tried to start a convocation.

"So how your day been so far?" I asked her turning in my seat to face her.

"its fine" she said in a cold voice.

"Okkkk so what was your last school?" I tried again.

"A school witch was in a place." She said equally as cold ok she is annoying!

Ok last attempt lets be kind "if you need any help just ask and…"

"If this is a shitty attempt to hit on me its failing drastically you know that right?"

"Hit on you why would I want to hit on you?" she is so up her self! "I was just asking about that weird looking case thing"

"Its nothing forget you even saw it" she said.

"huuh why?" I asked.

"Don't think about it not unless you got the courage to Henshin hell to heaven…."

"What are you on drugs?" I was seriously creped out by her.

"Hey Ryuji Kun!" I herd a voice call.

"huuuh ohh hi Kurt Kun how you been?" Kurt was a friend of mine who I had know for years he was about six foot and had short black hair and very muscular and had dark green eyes if u had looked at him you would think he would kill you but he was a genital giant he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I have been good, its seems you have meet Kitty Chan" huuuuhhh did he know this crazy person.

"you know this Baka" she said in a very cold voice its official she's the devil "I cant believe you know Torus!

"Torus that's Kurt?" am I missing something!

"Sorry Ryuji she's my cousin, she is the problem child" he said turning to face her "Ali there is some thing we need to do about you know what meet me after class, Ryuji sorry we wont be able to hang out much…."

"Huuh why?" I asked he looked like he was panicking or in a rush.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to but I promise we will hang out soon its just im going to be really busy, Ali I will see you after class" he said in a panic leaving the room so I decide to flow to see what was up.

"Kurt whats up?" I said making my way up to him.

"huuh"

"We hardly hung out over winter brake and when we did you looked half dead" I said "Are you in trouble with The Underworld or something"

"No its nothing like that, its just I got a job and so has my cousin in there so we are really busy but I tell you what after all the busy stuff is over we will go see that new movie we wanted to see and it will be on me"

"Ok but as long as your safe I guess I will see you around"

"Ok ohh and Ryuji"

"Yeah?"

"No mater what happens I always got your back" he said to me

"Yeah you to" I said with a smile.

He then took his leave down the hall I hope he was ok. As I was about to go back in I felt two hand slide over my face "Guess who!"

"Is it Mika Senpai?" I said exhaling.

"Aww how did you know it was me?" as I turned to see the pink haired girl with her trade mark pony tail usual smile she had blue eyes and never wore her blazer around her waist.

"Well considering you always do the guess who thing I kind of sussed it out"

"Oh ok"

"So whats up?" I asked.

"I got something to show you!" she said pulling out her iphone she went on to a website called I had herd about this sight it was for massive rumours and people to entertain themselves with the idea of real monsters and super heros happened yeah right.

"Look" she said pressing an image as she showed it me I saw what looked like a blurred picture of a werewolf "Now what you think?"

"Its edited I mean sure there are a lot of unexplained things in this city but come on monsters!"

"Ok fine how about we go to where this monster was sited and we can investigate" she said with a smile.

"Fine ok I will show you monsters! Meet me by the gate after class!" I said rising my voice a little.

As I walked in it was time for class witch went surprisingly fast in my own opinion and it was time for me and Senpais adventures to debunk this bull about monsters as I grabbed my bag I walked out to the front gate as I saw her waiting there. As I walked up to her we began our walk to the place the web site said the monster was spotted it was fun walking and talking because we got on really well and we finally got to where the monster was sighted, it was an old abounded ware house witch looked like it was closes to collapsing.

"So this is place that the so called werewolf monster was seen?" I asked taking a walk to the door.

"Yep well open the door Detective Ryuji!" she called out patting me on the shoulder with a lot of force.

"Whatever lets get this over with so we can go home" as I twisted the door knob it felt like a surge of thunder pulsed though my body it wasn't very nice, as I pushed the door what looked like fog came out and crossed our feet "Ok that's wired" I said.

As we walked in it was almost pitch black I could hardly make out anything it was creepy to say the least I even had to hold Mika's hand so we didn't get separated as we walked forward I had the idea to use the flash light on Mika's phone.

"So Detective Ryuji what the hell is going on?"

"Why you asking me for I thought you would have known" I said to her.

"Well I never thought I would be walking in to a actual monsters den" Mika said sounding existed we kept walking around until I kicked some thing with my foot as I looked down I managed to make out a sort of square looking thing and I picked it up and told Mika to shine some light on it, it was a wired looking thing it was a square but on one of the sides it looked like you could slot something in that was a hexagon and on the other side was a scanner witch you would slide in cards in and in the centre was a red circular crystal in the centre.

"What is this thing Mika?" I asked.

"I don't have a clue what it is" Mika said.

As I gazed in to the Crystal it was somewhat hypnotic it seemed it was calling me, it felt like I was meant to find it suddenly the room started to shift around me and Mika had disappeared from my side everything was changing instead of the fog covered floor there was a hard rock floor and bits of magma pulsing in between them and instead of the four walls of the warehouse there was an endless world that seemed to have engulfed me this world I was in seemed to have a lot of volcanoes and old ruined Greek looking monuments as I looked around I saw something siting in front of me siting on a rock, it was a salamander but no ordinary salamander this thing was on fire all up his back and I could see he had extremely sharp fangs and had razor sharp claws he was manly black and had yellow stripes that looked like army camouflage.

"Errr hello?" I asked in confusion. As I said that the Salamander looked at me and stood up it was about 4 foot tall I would be surprised in any other occasion but for some reason I felt safe like it wouldn't hurt me and he looked at me with his red eyes.

"Hello" it said.

"Whaaa you can talk!" I shouted.

"Yes I can talk my what a noisy human so your are my chosen one" he said standing on his back legs and looked at me dead on.

"Chosen one? Whats that?" I asked.

"What do you think it means I have chosen you to be my Rider"

"Rider hold up explain what is going on" I said.

"Well you see it is time for a grate battle to begin" the salamander said.

"Huuh grate battle?"

"Yes it is time for you to awaken your destiny and protect your world…."

"What but im no fighter!" I shouted out.

"Well I beg to differ I don't pick anyone who picks up my driver"

"What that toy thing and what do I need to protect my world from!"

"simple from The Underworld"

"The Underworld? Ok explain what's happening I don't even know your name!" I sighed.

"my name is Ionus the 3rd and it is my dutey to find a Rider to help me protect your world from the Dajin"

"Dajin whats that Ion?" I asked.

"Ion? And Dajin are monsters for the underworld come to devour your word and it is up to me and you to stop them!"

"Ion is a name for me to remember you by, so is there no way for me to get out of this situation but to say I will help is there?"

"No now my Rider tell me your name!" he demanded igniting himself with fire.

"My name is Ryuji nice to meet you Ion" as I said that the world started to sift back and I found myself back in my world next to Mika.

"Ryuji are you ok you just spaced out for a second" Mika asked.

"Oh yeah I am fine sorry" I said.

"Oh and I found a light switch" as she said that she went to a nearby wall and switched it on with a low hum the lights burst on it looked like an average warehouse there was a few conveyer belts and some boxes.

"**GERRRRRR RAWWAWW"**

As we both looked behind us on the balcony above there was I hate to admit it there was a werewolf! It was 6 and a half feet tall and hand huge claws and had blue fur and had a spiked chains coming of his claws and had razor sharp fangs with blood red eyes.

"Ok I was wrong monsters are real!" I shouted.

"What do we do?" Mika asked grabbing my hand, the beast jumped down and start charging toward us it was about to swing at us but all of a sudden flames erupted in front of me and a little figurine with a hexagonal base came out of the flame the figurine was of Ion but smaller the beasts attack was blocked by the flame.

"Ryuji did you forget im hear to help…" Ion said.

"Sorry Ion I didn't know what to do"

"Ryuji what's going on?" Mika asked

"I will explain later" I said.

"be ready Ryuji its coming" Ion called out as I looked back I saw the wolf get up but suddenly.

"Dajin prepare to face holly annihilation!" I herd a voice call as I looked I saw a.. a it was hard to say what I saw it looked like a person that was covered in white armour of a Greek solider the person had a helmet on witch had a horn on it that looked like a unicorns and the persons face was cover by a mask witch had eyes that wold belong on a insect and they were a royal blue and had a white cloth coming of the helm that looked like the things you saw on helmets in the movies (A/N think of Leonidas helmet from 300 but white and have a unicorn horn), the person had a flowing white cape witch went to the knees and the person had a chest piece that was white and was more of a bulge for the chest so I would think it's a girl form the voice and the chest, she then had a royal blue stomach plate witch wasn't as padded as much as the chest it was more leathery looking. From her waist down she had sleek white armour witch suited the slim finger on her waist was a driver witch I had but she had smoothing connected to hers that filled in the hexagon and I couldn't help but notices the same cast het Kitty had on her was it KITTY!

"Ahh Ryuji this is Rider Alicorn she is very powerful watch closely" Ion said.

"**GERRRRR RAAAAAAA"** the beast charged at Alicorn but she sidestepped out the way the wolf tried swing at her with her claws but the beast had no success because Alicorn kept dogging, she then dogged another claw swing and countered with a kick witch the wolf was sent flying.

"Now its time for your Judgement!" she took out a card from the case so that what it was! And swiped it in the Scanner with that the Driver played a harp sound and said "Alicorn Spear!" then a sudden burst of light happened and I saw he holding a spear but it looked the blade was actually a gold unicorn horn connected to a white pole! The beast tried attacking again but she quickly dogged and she stabbed him point blank I its chest witch made him fly backward but the beast wasn't done yet he got his chains and electrified the and started swinging them around witch the Rider deflected with her spear in a quick motion causing many explosions she then span the hexagonal plate and with a harp sounding music the spare head started to turn like a drill and she ran at him and slashed him again with an explosion it was over or so I thought the wolf had actually caught the riders spear by the pole and used his electricity to cause her paralysis! What a dirty trick!

"Ryuji! We have to help that element of Electricity I s very effective against Alicorn!" Ion called me.

"What how!" I shouted back.

"Put the driver by your waist!" as I did as he told me to a belt shot around my waist "Now Ryuji connect me to the driver!"

"OK!" as I took Ion in my hand I put the hexagon base and slammed it in my driver as I did that Ion acutely combined with the driver and he actually looked like parts of him was on the driver and I did what came naturally and said "YO wolf boy come fight me!"

"**RAAAAAAAAWWWWW"**

"_**HENSHIN!"**_ I span the Hexagon and with a heavy guitar beat the driver called **"The will of fire GO!"** then flames engulfed me making me a Rider I had insect like eyes witch were red and a helm that had studs and didn't have the cloth I had a scarf witch was black and had a yellow flame pattern on the bottom my torso had a black armour plate witch also covered my arms and had the yellow camo that Ion had my stomach had a black stripe down it and my sides was red and my legs and waste was armoured with the same pattern and my right leg looked like it could open and a Deck box appeared on my right side of my waist.

"Ok this is new!" I said.

"Ryuji you look really cool!" Mika shouted "You Look like a KAMEN RIDER!"

"Kamen Rider.. that works!" me and Ion called and we both thought the same thing!

"now my Rider shall we!" Ion called.

"YEAH NAMES KAMEN RIDER RION! LETS DO THIS!" as I charged at the wolf and punched him in its gut and kept hitting him in his torso with a rapid barge of punches he then tried to grab me but I grabbed him by his neck and tossed him over my shoulder wolf retaliated with a swift kick witch hurt and I got sent in to the boxes I jumped out and kicked him on the face causing him to fly in to the metal side of the conveyer belt the beast then got up and started swinging his chains around like whips again now what did Alicorn do of course the CARDS! Now what one got it! I swiped the card and the guitar played as the driver said "Sala-Salamander Sword and knuckle extreme!" in a burst of flame in both my hands the was one red katana with a black edge and black handle and connected with a chain there was a bras knuckle with a bladed at the end and I charged at him and punched him with the knuckle and then I span around and slashed him with the sword causing him to slide to the left but the wolf got his whips and hit my back causing sparks to fly form me but I wasn't done I used the conveyer belt and boosted my jump and tossed the sword witch hit the floor by him and I pulled the knuckle causing me to fly towards him and hit him with the knuckle right on the face I then reacted what Alicorn did I used my free hand and span the dial again causing the armour on my leg to open and the knuckle and sword connected to the same side making it look like a jaw I then jumped in the air and the driver called "MAX BURN RIDER KICK!" I shot down and cut straight though him causing an explosion and as I turned round I saw there was nothing left except a hexagon plate witch was a royal blue and I picked it up. As I did that the plate became a car it said ALICORN TAIL WHIP it must be for Alicorn I then turned to see Mika and Alicorn look at me and Alicorn came out of her rider form to see it was actually Kitty! I walked over.

"Hear this belongs to you I'm guessing" I said passing her the card.

"I guess your not useless after all I could of won but my element was week to his" she said.

"Yeah Ion said so" I said.

"You guys were so cool!" Mika shouted.

"well Kitty saved the day really with out that move she did I would have never thought to spin the plate again! Thank you Kitty, by the way whos your little action figure like I have Ion?" I asked.

"Mine is Andromeda" Kitty said "Now Ryuji or Rion witch ever there is something I need to ask"

"Yeah shoot" as I said that I came out of rider mode and Ion flew on my shoulder and Andromeda flew to Kitty's head and landed on top.

Andromeda said "Would you like us me and Kitty to train you?"

**Chapter 1 close!**


End file.
